Gridman
is the titular hero of Denkou Choujin Gridman and SSSS.GRIDMAN. He is a Hyper Agent from the Hyper World, which is parallel world to the Computer World. Subtitles: *Gridman: *Thunder Gridman: *King Gridman: *Max Gridman: *Buster Gridman: *Sky Gridman: *Sky Buster Gridman: https://twitter.com/mizusawa_yume/status/1226134881253523458?s=19 *Full Powered Gridman: Conception According to Kazumitsu Akamatsu, Gridman's designer, he was employed by Takara to come up with a design for a Kyodai Hero called Cyberman, which was much like Toho Company's Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop. The hero was apparently human-sized and would be able to combine with support mechas to achieve a total height of 4m. After some internal review, the project was scrapped and he was moved to the production team of another Tsuburaya Hero, Bigman, because of his knowledge in Tokusatsu, and to be a liaison between Tsuburaya and Takara. He accepted the role, knowing that Tsuburaya were experts in the Kyodai Hero genre. This conceptual hero would eventually be reworked into Gridman. After that, he also worked on the designs of the monsters with the help of former Takara employee Osamu Yamaguchi. After designing Chidogerah, he stopped designing monsters and focus more on the background scenes. He also came up with the names of the Assist Weapons and the names of the characters, and thinks of the work as if it were his own child. History Denkou Choujin Gridman While tracking down Khan Digifier, he encountered Naoto and, seeing that Naoto had a good heart, chose him to merge with whenever battle must be done within the Computer World. To fight the larger and more powerful monsters, Gridman receives the upgrade program P-L6806OX to grow gigantic and battle against his foes. However, this massive power-up last only for a few minutes as it could overload Junk's system. When the power up begins to fade, a blue light on Gridman's head begins to blink as a warning. Naoto Sho, Yuka Inoue and Ippei Baba chat with Gridman over their computer by typing messages to him. Gridman fought many battles against the monster summoned by Khan Digifier through the socially misfit Takeshi Todo, in their attempts to cause trouble throughout the town of Sakuragaoka by infecting computers with their monsters. With the help of the Assist Weapons such as Gridman Sword and God Zenon, created and deployed by both Ippei and Yuka, Gridman was able to overcome the various challenges as he got closer to fighting Khan Digifier. One of Gridman's greatest opponents was Venora, who almost defeated Gridman as Khan Digifier broadcasted the battle for the world to see. However, via the power of King Gridman, Venora was finally defeated. Dyna Dragon also joined Gridman in the later battles he faced. At last, fighting against Khan Digifier, their battle was once again shown to the rest of the world via one of Khan's invasion tentacles. The Assist Weapon caches were destroyed in the battle, and Gridman almost lost, until Takeshi Todo had a change of heart and decided to help Gridman by granting him the Grid Hyper Beam, which he used to destroy Khan Digifier. With his mission complete, Gridman thanked the four children who helped him and said his farewell before departing back to the Hyper World. Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack Gridman returns in this novel series and bonds again with Naoto to fight against Neo Khan Digifier, the younger brother of Khan Digifier. He was on the losing end until his own brother, Gridman Sigma joined the battle. The two Hyper Agents eventually manage to defeat the Demon King after battling all his minions. Their final challenge was Geist Digifier, Neo Khan Digifier's final form, gained by fusing with the souls of the fallen kaiju. SSSS.GRIDMAN Encounter With Alexis At some point, Gridman chased down Alexis・Kerib to the Computer World, specifically to a city that Alexis had manufactured for a lonely soul. They fought, but Gridman lost, having been impaled by Alexis. As a result, his consciousness was split into parts and one of which chose Yuta Hibiki to dwell in as his host, but that would seal both their memories in the process. Bits of Yuta's personality flowed into Gridman, including his feelings for his classmate Rikka Takarada. Another part of Gridman had connected to an old computer called Junk, which was sitting in a recycle shop and the rest became their own beings; the Neon Genesis Junior High Students. At this point, the only thing Gridman remembered was his mission, which was to protect the city from danger. The Beginning Gridman had been calling to his partner, Yuta Hibiki since the young man awoke with amnesia in Rikka's house. The two began interacting with each other using an old, jerry-built computer called Junk, with Yuta being the only person able to see and hear Gridman on-screen, while others saw a deactivated screen. When the rampaging kaiju Ghoulghilas emerges, Yuta unites with Gridman, enabling him to materialize in the real world and confront the beast. Though difficult, Gridman/Yuta managed to defeat the monster thanks to the advice from Yuta's friends Rikka and Utsumi and their computer. Afterwards, when Yuta had returned to the real world, Gridman made the point that what had transpired was just the beginning. The next day, Yuta asked Gridman what his mission exactly was, only to be told that he will find out later. Rikka and Utsumi were also able to see him on the computer. Samurai・Calibur then came along and did some modifications to Junk, which optimized Gridman for the upcoming battles ahead, and also allowed him to talk directly to everyone else. Gridman gives Yuta the Primal Acceptor to Access Flash and become one to fight against the kaiju. Gridman used an Assist Weapon, the Gridman Calibur, for the first time to finish off Dévadadan. A Rival Appears Gridman's next challenger was Anti, a kaiju made specifically to deal with the Hyper Agent. Misled into believing that kaiju could be humans, Yuta could not bring himself to fight properly and was defeated as a result. Gridman, Yuta and Calibur disappeared until the next day, when Gridman was restored and repaired. The three of them were revealed to have been waiting inside Junk for Anti to return and then ambush it, but decided to come out after the Borr encouraged them to. In their second battle, Anti confirms that he is not human, allowing Yuta to fight without hesitation. He combined with Max and draws the battle to a stalemate with the power of Max Gridman, with Anti timing out just before him. Anti continued to challenge Gridman whenever he appeared, even when there were other kaiju around. Going Against Akane Yuta tried to explain what Anosillus the 2nd told him, but when asked, Gridman says he cannot remember anything about it. However, seeing a huge city in the sky during his next fight, he confirms his and Yuta's suspicions of Akane and Alexis being the source of the coming danger. While Rikka and Utsumi argued over what to do with Akane, Gridman and Yuta stood neutral ground and he saw validity in both their opinions, which were to try avoiding conflict, and to prepare for an incoming attack respectively. Unfortunately, the Gridman Alliance were unable to convince Akane to hold off on Mecha Ghoulghilas's attack. Yuta merged with Gridman at around half his normal size and then combined with the Assist Weapons, forming Full Powered Gridman, which easily defeated Mecha Ghoulghilas. Gridman used his Grid Kinesis ability to awaken the Gridman Alliance when they were put to sleep by Bujack, a monster created by Akane to put them in a never-ending dream. After fighting a new kaiju as Full Powered Gridman, Anti appeared and they had one more battle. Gridman once again won, but refused to finish him off as he had become a living being instead of just another kaiju born of Akane's malice. Another being emerged from the corpse of the kaiju he defeated earlier, and Full Powered Gridman tried to fight it. Gridman found himself overpowered by his opponent, who proceeded to tear the Assist Weapons off of him. He was saved by Anti, who evolved into Gridknight and defeated the monster. After Yuta was stabbed by Akane, Junk glitched out and could not be switched on. During Yuta's hospitalization, he had a dream where he figured out that he was actually a part of Gridman and the real Yuta was lying dormant. Gridman took over Yuta's body after Junk had been repaired by the Neon Genesis Junior High Students, and went to help Gridknight fight against a horde of revived kaiju. The Final Battle Still using Yuta's body, Gridman went to find Rikka and Utsumi so that he could prepare for the final battle against Alexis, while Anti handled Akane, who had been turned into a kaiju. Standing in front of Junk, Yuta, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students, as well as Anti, who was almost dead and far away, gained Acceptors and performed the Access Flash together. Gridman then told Rikka and Utsumi to type in the Access Code, which was "GRIDMAN" and after which, he regained his true form. Gridman fought Alexis, but the evil being was incapable of dying and during the battle, Gridman saw Alexis' true colors. Gridman was later defeated but seeing little sparks fall off him that restored the surroundings, Gridman was reminded of his true power, which was to heal. He then fires his Grid Fixer Beam at Alexis, healing Akane's heart in the process, as well as repairing the entire world. Now that Alexis was weakened, Gridman finished him off by shattering him with a single punch to the face. With his mission completed, Gridman said his parting words to Rikka and Utsumi (and admits Yuta's feelings for the former on his behalf) before returning to the Hyper World along with the Neon Genesis Junior High Students and the last shard of Alexis' being. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 70 m **'Thunder': 88 m **'King': 93 m **'Primal Fighter': 50 m ~ 70 m *'Weight': 0 ~ 60,000 t **'Thunder': 160,000 t **'King': 200,400 t **'Primal Fighter': 44,000 t ~ 60,000 t *'Home World': Hyper World *'Time Limit': 10 minutes *'Flight Speed': Gridman's top flight speed in the Computer World is faster than the speed of light. **'King Gridman': Mach 50 Body Features * : The light on Gridman's forehead, when his giant size begins to put too much strain on Junk (the PC that powers his giant form) it begins to flash. It is similar to a Beam Lamp or a Color Timer. * : Gridman's ears. * : The three blue parts on Gridman's chest. They are the organs that emit the Fixer Beam. * : The armor that Gridman wears. It seems to be very durable, being able to withstand attacks without being scratched or falling apart. * : The yellow light on Gridman's chest, this is where his energy is stored. * : Gridman is able to fly because his feet control gravity for him. * : A bracer on Gridman's left arm, it is connected to the Acceptor worn by Naoto/Yuta. During his time as Initial/Primal Fighter, it takes the appearance of the Primal Acceptor worn by Yuta.https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/File:PrimalFIghterGranAcceptor.png Transformation - SSSS= - Primal Fighter= After Gridman is optimized, Yuta is given the to properly transform. He says the phrase " " and enters the computer where he combines with Gridman, giving the Hyper Agent a physical form to fight with. YutaAccessFlash.gif|Yuta's first Access Flash AccessFlashSSSS.gif|Yuta's normal Access Flash - True Form= The Primal Acceptor evolves into its true form and is worn by Yuta, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students, and Anti. They perform the Access Flash together and after that, the Access Code "GRIDMAN" is typed into the popup box on Junk, which then displays the text "S'pecial '''S'ignature to 'S'ave a 'S'oul". Gridman's true form then bursts forth from within his Primal Fighter form and appears. SpecialSignatureToSaveASoulGridman.gif }} }} Forms must be entered to Junk, this password is "GRIDMAN". :;Via Gran Acceptor * : Gridman's finishing attack; it is a beam fired from the Gran Acceptor on the back of his left arm. ** : Gridman's final resort attack activated via the DPSPAR: 1014 program made by Takeshi after Khan Digifier destroyed all of Gridman's Assist Weapon programs. The light it emits is estimated to be around 20,000 lux, which is the same as daylight. It was powerful enough to destroy Khan Digifier and Takeshi's PC Computer world. * : Energy blasts fired from his left wrist. Although too weak to kill monsters, they can blow off body parts such as Stealgan's wings. * : An energy blade that Gridman flings at his foe. * : Gridman fires an energy stream from his left arm. GridBeam.gif|Grid Beam GridHyperBeam.gif|Grid Hyper Beam GridmanSparkBeam.gif|Spark Beam GridLightSaber.gif|Grid Light Saber TigerThunder.png|Tiger Thunder :;Techniques * : A jumping kick attack. Gridman's feet are covered in red energy as he flips around in mid-air. * : A beam from his chest that repairs damaged computer systems. It also works on humans, and the environment itself. *'Size Change': Using the P-L68060X upgrade program, Gridman can take on a giant size in the Computer World. * : A technique to feed energy into the Acceptor and free Naoto from a monster's influence, neutralizing mental attacks on him. * : A beam used to counter Stealgan's shockwave. * : Eye beams that are used to complete the schematics of Assist Weapons summoned by Ippei and Yuka, allowing them to take solid form. *'Paint Program': Created for Gridman by Yuka in episode 4, used to disable Stealgan's invisibility. NeoSuperConductivityKick.gif|Neo Super Conductivity Kick GridmanFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam GridmanRise.gif|Size Change ForceCombineBeam.gif|Grid Kinesis SuperConductivityBeam.gif|Barrier Beam MaterializeBeam.gif|Materialize Beam :;Assist Weapons * : An Assist Weapon that first comes as the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade, it is a combination of the two aforementioned weapons. ** : Gridman slashes the enemy using the Gridman Sword. ** : An alternate mode of the Gridman Sword, the blade recedes to form an axe. ** : A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. However it is useless against monsters with a high enough power. ***'Deflection': The Barrier Shield is capable of deflecting attacks fired at Gridman. ** : A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. *** : Gridman slashes and creates energy waves that cut through a monster. ***'Deflection': The sword itself can also be used to defend against attacks, though its use is limited. * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. ** : A stream of fire spewed from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. GridmanWithGridmanSword.png|Gridman Sword GridmanSword.gif|The Gridman Sword being formed GridmanSwordSlash.gif|Lightning Thunderbolt Gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe ThunderAxe.gif|The Gridman Sword changing into Thunder Axe BarrierShield.png|Barrier Shield BarrierShieldReflect.gif|Deflection PlasmaBlade.png|Plasma Blade PlasmaWave.gif|Plasma Wave DragonicCannon.png|Dragonic Cannon DragonicFire.gif|Dragon Fire :;Combination * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma fire their signature finisher beams simultaneously. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma both slash the opponent. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma punch the opponent simultaneously. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma kick the opponent simultaneously. Gridman performs a flying kick while Sigma does a side kick. * : A combination attack with Dyna Dragon and God Zenon, used to defeat Magma Giras. DoubleGridBeam.png|Double Grid Beam LightningRotationSlash.png|Lightning Rotation Slash WGridKick.png|W Grid Kick BulletScrew.png|Bullet Screw - Thunder Gridman= Thunder Gridman is a fusion/formation, with God Zenon acting as a power suit for Gridman. Thunder Gridman possess incredible strength and endurance at the cost of speed and agility. This combination debuts in episode 13. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Synchro. ThunderGridman.gif|Combination :;Techniques *'Thunder Grid Punch': A basic, yet powerful punch. *'Thunder Grid Kick': A basic, yet powerful kick. * : A beam attack fired from the right hand. It is an enhanced version of the standard Grid Beam. * : A stream of flames fired from the chest. * : Gridman can still use the Fixer Beam in this form. * : Twin Driller's drills are fired at the enemy. *'Chest Beam': Thunder Gridman fires an energy beam from the crystal on his chest. *'Missile': From the God Tank legs, Thunder Gridman fires a missile that punctures through an enemy. * : Thunder Gridman and King Gridman Sigma fire energy beams which turn into three dragons that strike the opponent. Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick ThunderGridBeam.gif|Thunder Grid Beam ThunderGridFire.gif|Thunder Grid Fire ThunderFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam DrillBreak.gif|Drill Break ThunderGridmanChestBeam.png|Chest Beam ThunderGridmanMissiles.png|Missile DragonSpiral.png|Dragon Spiral - King Gridman= King Gridman is Gridman's second upgraded form where the King Jet acts as a suit of armor. Whereas Thunder Gridman is strength-oriented, King Gridman allows Gridman to exert full speed and agility. This combination debuts in episode 26. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Phormo. KingGridman.gif|Combination :;Techniques *'Gas Mask': To counter Venora's poison gas, a built-in oxygen mask was placed into the armor to prevent Gridman from contamination. * : An upgraded version of the Grid Beam. * : A stream of flames fired from the chest. * : Beams fired from the Penetrator Cannons on King Gridman's forearms. * : Gridman can still use the Fixer Beam in this form. KingGridBeam.gif|King Grid Beam KingGridFire.gif|King Grid Fire KingGridLauncher.gif|King Grid Launcher KingGridFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam :;Assist Weapons * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. Used only in boys invent great hero. ** : A stream of fire spewed from Dragonic Cannon's muzzle. The only time it was used, it was depicted as a blast of flames instead of a simple flamethrower. KingGridmanDragonFire.gif|Dragon Fire - Full Power Gridman= Full Power Gridman is the combination of Gridman and all 5 vehicular Assist Weapons. The form is portrayed as Thunder Gridman riding on King Jet, wielding the Dragonic Cannon. This form is exclusive in the photo novel The Demon King's Counterattack. :;Assist Weapons * : A flamethrower weapon which was designed based on a Chinese relic. :;Techniques *'Enhanced Flight Speed': According to magazines, the King Jet flies at a great speed. *'Bombardment ': The ability of Full Power Gridman is to launch all of its attacks on the opponent while flying towards them. }} - SSSS= is Gridman's weakest form, which he takes after being fragmented by Alexis. When Yuta fights in this form, he comments that he is very sluggish. This form was later upgraded into the optimized form, Primal Fighter. :;Techniques * : A beam fired from the back of the Gran Acceptor on his left arm, it is powerful enough to destroy a monster in one hit. *'Jumping Kick': Gridman performs a jumping kick. SSSSGridBeam.gif|Grid Beam SSSSNeoSuperConductivityKickIF.gif|Jumping Kick - Primal Fighter= Primal Fighter Anime= |-| Suit= is Gridman's optimized normal form, being faster and more agile than his Initial Fighter form. It is actually an armor that seals his true form along with the Tri-Justers that emit the Fixer Beam, and is discarded once he is restored to his true self. :;Abilities *'Restoration': Somehow, Gridman is capable of healing himself after being defeated, though he and Yuta (along with any Assist Weapons he has with him) disappear for about a day. While in this recovery mode, Yuta's phone can still be called, which is how Rikka managed to contact him. *'Rocket Thrusters': Gridman has rocket thrusters on several places of his being, such as on his back and underneath his feet. These help him to fly, soften his landing, or boost himself. :;Techniques * : A beam fired from the back of the Gran Acceptor on his left arm, it is powerful enough to destroy a monster in one hit. * : Gridman generates a golden energy blade from his Gran Acceptor to slice through his opponent. * : Gridman can enter the dreams of others and wake them up through his direct or indirect influence. This ability is a means of countering mental attacks. * : While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. GridBeamSSSS.gif|Grid Beam GridknightSaberSlash.gif|Gridknight Saber Slash SSSSGridKinesis.gif|Grid Kinesis GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End - Combinations= Gridman combines with his Assist Weapons, providing him with new forms. is Gridman's form when he combines with Battle Tracto Max. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional arm strength. Despite the added weight to his upper body, Gridman is still capable of performing acrobatic maneuvers. MaxGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities *'Rocket Thrusters': The wheels of Battle Tracto Max recede to reveal rocket thrusters. :;Arsenal * : Just like the Assist Weapon he combines with, Gridman can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on his shoulders. MaxGridmanTankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon :;Techniques * : An enhanced form of his Grid Beam, it is a beam with a diameter similar to or bigger than Gridman's height, fired from the Battle Tracto Max's clasped hands and shoulder cannons. * : Gridman delivers a powerful finisher kick while being boosted by Battle Tracto Max's rocket thrusters. MaxGridBeam.gif|Max Grid Beam SuperLightningKick.gif|Super Lightning Kick - Buster Gridman= Buster Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Buster Borr. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional firepower and enhanced durability. BusterGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities * / https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=2082: Although never used in the series proper, appearing only in the opening, Gridman can use Buster Borr's wheels to gain additional speed on land. BusterGridmanTerrainMode.png|Drill Attack Mode :;Arsenal *'Guns': Gridman can use the wheels of Buster Borr to launch rapid-fire bullets, similar to a Gatling gun. * : One of Buster Borr's abilities, Gridman can use these to put out fires over a wide area. * : Conventional missiles fired from Buster Borr's treads. * https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=1972: The drills of Buster Borr, their default mode is the , and can open up to reveal plasma cannons in . ** : Buster Gridman's enhanced Grid Beam, fired from the Twin Drills in Buster Mode. BusterGridmanGuns.gif|Guns BusterGridmanForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Forest Extinguisher Missile BusterGridMissile.gif|Buster Grid Missile TwinBusterGridBeam.gif|Twin Buster Grid Beam - Sky Gridman= '''Sky Gridman' is Gridman's form when he combines with Sky Vitter. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains an increase in flight speed and aerial combat proficiency. SkyGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities *'Flight': This combination provides Gridman with rocket propelled high speed flight. *'Reaction Time': Through his helmet's visor, Gridman can better track and thus anticipate the movements of high speed objects. :;Arsenal *'Visor': Sky Gridman's visor not only allows him to track targets; its HUD can zoom in, allowing Gridman to see things in greater detail. *'Beam Cannon': After locking on to an enemy using the visor HUD, Sky Gridman can fire energy beams from both guns on the back thrusters. * : Smoke bombs fired from the back of the legs, to evade opponents or temporarily blind them. SkyGridmanCannons.gif|Beam Cannon LuckySmokeScreen.gif|Lucky Smoke Screen :;Techniques * : Though he never actually uses it, Gridman is still capable of firing his normal Grid Beam. SkyGridmanGridBeamUnfinished.gif|Grid Beam - Full Powered Gridman= Full' Powered 'Gridman is Gridman's greatest combined form. Buster Borr forms the main body, Sky Vitter forms the legs and Battle Tracto Max forms the arms while he wields the Gridman Calibur, with the Axe Blade jettisoned, joining Buster Borr as a chestplate, essentially making it a combination of all his other combined forms. However, due to the strain on Junk, Gridman and the Assist Weapons manifest at a fraction of their normal size though when combined, this form stands at a height comparable to Gridman's normal stature. FullPowerGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities *'Super Strength': Full Powered Gridman can exert Max Gridman's super strength through his arms. *'Enhanced Durability': Full Powered Gridman is more protected from attacks. *'Flight': Full Powered Gridman is capable of flight despite its massive size, assisted by Sky Vitter's parts. :;Arsenal * : Full Powered Gridman can make use of Buster Borr's Twin Drills. ** : Gridman fires Buster Borr's Twin Drills as missiles. Despite how they are used, they return to Gridman's shoulders. ** : Twin Grid Beams fired from the Twin Drills. * : Gridman fires a barrage of missiles from Buster Borr's treads. FullPowerGridmanTwinDrillBreak.gif|Twin Drill Break FPTwinBusterGridBeam.gif|Twin Buster Grid Beam FullPoweredGridmanMissiles.gif|Buster Grid Missile :;Techniques * : Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. ** : Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. * : Gridman fires a green electrical beam from the crystal on his chestplate. FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish BreastSpark.gif|Breast Spark }} - True Form= '''Denkou Choujin Gridman' is Gridman's true form, lying under the armor that formed his Initial/Primal Fighter form. He regained it after Yuta, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students and Anti performed the Access Flash and had Rikka type in the Access Code: "GRIDMAN", into the popup box that has the text "S'pecial '''S'ignature to 'S'ave a 'S'oul". It is once again his default form. :;Techniques * : A series of energy projectiles fired from his left arm. * : Charging his feet with energy, Gridman kicks the opponent. * : An energy sword conjured from the Gran Acceptor on his left arm. * : Gridman's finisher beam, fired from his left arm. * : A beam fired from the Tri-Justers, the three blue parts on his chest. It has the special property of undoing damage and healing the hearts of humans. Spark Beam.gif|Spark Beam Neo Superconductive Kick.gif|Neo Super Conductivity Kick Gridknight Saber.gif|Gridknight Saber Grid Beam.gif|Grid Beam Grid Fixer Beam.gif|Grid Fixer Beam - Other= This section is for forms that are used only in supplementary media. is Gridman's form when he combines with Sky Vitter and Buster Borr, manifesting at 85% power compared to Full Powered Gridman's 50%. This form is used in SSSS.GRIDMAN NOVELIZATIONS Volume 1. :;Abilities *'Flight': This combination provides Gridman with rocket propelled high speed flight. *'Reaction Time': Through his helmet's visor, Gridman can better track and thus anticipate the movements of high speed objects. :;Arsenal *'Visor': Sky Gridman's visor not only allows him to track targets; its HUD can zoom in, allowing Gridman to see things in greater detail. * : Smoke bombs fired from the back of the legs, to evade opponents or temporarily blind them. * : Sky Buster Gridman unleashes a barrage of homing energy bullets. * : Missiles which explode into a pink goop upon impact, acting as glue to keep the enemy locked in place. * : Conventional missiles fired from Buster Borr's treads. * : The drills of Buster Borr. They can be removed and used as tonfa weapons for melee combat. :;Techniques * : Gridman flies at high speed and fires his Grid Beam, which is released in a diffused fan-shape. - Full Powered Gridman Initial Fighter= '''Full Powered '' Gridman 'Initial Fighter |Furu Pawā Guriddoman Inisharu Faitā}} is a form that Gridman takes in SSSS.GRIDMAN NOVELIZATIONS Volume 2. This form presumably has all the same powers as the normal Full Powered Gridman, but weakened. Its design is based on a limited-edition toy produced by Good Smile Company.https://twitter.com/gagaga_bunko/status/1224316631708356608?s=20 This form initially did not exist in the story but was later added in after Yume Mizusawa, the series' author, had heard at Tsuburaya Convention 2019 that such a toy was being produced.https://twitter.com/mizusawa_yume/status/1224320969159823360 - Sengoku= Sengoku Gridman Gridman's appearance in the spin-off manga Sengoku Gridman''https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7fave5UwAA8faf.jpg. He wields an alternate version of Gridman Calibur. }} }} }} Assist Weapons are supporting weapons and/or vehicles that Gridman assist Gridman in his battles. Some of them can combine with Gridman to help him reach more powerful forms. to contain and deploy them easily. With the exception of Gridman Sword, later Assist Weapons (being mechas themselves) are remotely controlled by both Ippei and Yuka through game controllers. They are also modified to become powered suits for Gridman, thus raising his ability perimeters. In the final episode, Khan Digifier invaded Junk's server and destroy all the Assist Weapons in their data forms, leaving Gridman almost defeated before Takeshi created the Grid Hyper Beam program. * : A combination of the Barrier Shield and Plasma Blade, created by Compoid and Anosillus as gratitude for saving the latter. Its alternate configuration is . ** : A shield made to repel any monster with an ultrahigh electromagnet. Created by Ippei with the inspiration from Special Dog (a type of hot dog). ** : A sword pulled out of the side of the Barrier Shield. * : A giant robot that combined form the three military vehicle-based Assist Weapons. Designed based on a robot toy. ** : A fighter jet inspired from real-life military fighter jet. Forms God Zenon and Thunder Gridman's chest parts and headpieces. ** : A driller tank with a pair of drills, designed after military tanks. Forms Thunder Gridman's arms and shoulderguards, and God Zenon's midsection. ** : A caterpillar track-based armored tank that is based on military tanks, especially a missile vehicle. Forms God Zenon and Thunder Gridman's leg parts. * : A coalesced aircraft, formed by Dyna Fighter and King Jet. Transforms into , a tyrannosaurus mecha based on the fossil of a tyrannosaurus. ** : An aircraft that is initially . Designed based on a dragon-themed artifact that was buried with a Chinese mummy. ** : A large aircraft made to be Dyna Fighter's support. Can be worn by Gridman to become King Gridman. GridmanWithGridmanSword.png|Gridman Sword GridmanSword.jpg|Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield gridmanaxe.jpg|Thunder Axe Zenon_Components.jpg|Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank King_Components.jpg|Dyna Fighter and King Jet Dinacanon.jpg|Dragonic Cannon - SSSS= Like before, Gridman has access to several Assist Weapons to help him in battle. The Assist Weapons are not programs but are instead the Neon Genesis Junior High Students, who transform into weapons and vehicles for Gridman to use or combine with. As they were originally parts of Gridman prior to being fragmented, their Assist Weapon forms may have been lost after Gridman regains his original form. * : A giant sword for use in combat. Can also separate into a sword and shield, as well as having an alternate axe mode called the . * : A 10WD vehicle armed with a pair of Tanker Cannons. Combines with Gridman to form Max Gridman or Full Powered Gridman's arms. * : A caterpillar-track drill tank with a pair of cone drills. Combines with Gridman to form Buster Gridman or Full Powered Gridman's chest and helmet. * : A military fighter jet. Combines with Gridman to form Sky Gridman or Full Powered Gridman's legs. SSSSGridmanSupportWeapon1.png|Gridman Calibur SSSSGridmanSupportWeapon2.png|Battle Tracto Max SSSSGridmanSupportWeapon3.png|Buster Borr SSSSGridmanSupportWeapon4.png|Sky Vitter }} Weaknesses :;Denkou Choujin Gridman *Gridman is subject to a time limit of around 10 minutes. If he exceeds this limit while fighting, he will die. *If Junk crashes from overloading, Gridman will be deleted from the Computer World. Gridman is also directly affected by Junk's performance; if the systems are attacked, Gridman will weaken. :;SSSS.GRIDMAN *Gridman's primary weakness is Junk's processing power, which affects his energy and thus time limit. This was best demonstrated during the fourth episode, when all four Assist Weapons attempted to help Gridman at the same time, Junk overheated and sparked, causing Gridman and the Assist Weapons to freeze in place in a pixelated-like state. After Junk was rebooted by Rikka, Max Gridman had much less energy to use, only enough to deal the finishing blow. In the eighth episode Yuta came up with the idea to come around this weakness from what Gridman told him about his size limitations. By using Gridman at half height, the four Assist Weapons were able to be summoned at once. *Gridman is bound to Junk, which means that unless Yuta is near Junk, Gridman cannot fight. Yuta has to either get himself to the computer, or have it brought to him, both of which are time-consuming and impractical. *Gridman's time limit is also affected by his size. The larger he is, the less time he has to fight. As a result, his size limit is 70 meters in height, any more and he would not have enough time. GridmanAndAssistWeaponsFreeze.gif|Gridman and the Assist Weapons freeze in place because of the strain put on Junk. Merchandise - SSSS= :;Strong Style Sofvi Series *'Gridman' (2018) **Height: 185 mm **Price: 3980 yen (tax included) **Release Date: December 18, 2018 **ID Number: 1 **Manufacturer: FineΦClover The first soft vinyl to be made by anime figurine manufacturer FineΦClover. Gridman, displayed in his optimized form, Primal Fighter stands at the height of 185 mm and so far has no sign of articulation.https://twitter.com/fine_clover/status/1061294052488794113 Drp5S0hVsAASznP.jpg Drp5SQHVYAAN9qw.jpg *'Gridman (Initial Fighter)' (2018) **Height: 185 mm **Release Date: December 19, 2018 (w/ Blu-Ray) **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: FineΦClover Initial Fighter is a redeco of the original Primal Fighter form of Gridman. This is exclusively available when purchasing the first volume of SSSS.GRIDMAN Blu-Ray release.https://twitter.com/SSSS_GRIDMAN/status/1061510362455932929 Compared to its appearance in the anime, the figure's coloration has a darker shade of light blue and is blue instead of purple. SCXP-00084bigbonus.jpg :;Actibuilder *'Gridman' **Height: 100 mm **Price: 5250 yen **Release Date: March, 2019 **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: MegaHouse The Actibuilder figure has over 30 points of articulation, though some assembly is required. The Gridman Calibur and a stand are also included. *'Gridman DX Assist Weapon Set' **Height: 100 mm **Price: 16,800 yen **Release Date: March, 2019 **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: MegaHouse A deluxe set containing the same figure as above and the four Assist Weapons as seen in the show. :;Good Smile *'Max Combine DX Full Power Gridman' **Height: 140 mm **Price: 15,278 yen (Before Tax) **Release Date: April, 2019 **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: Good Smile Company A detailed figure of Gridman, with the four Assist Weapons included. The Assist Weapons are capable of combining with Gridman to create the various combinations as seen in the series. This set was previously called the "Gridman DX Assist Weapon Set", but the name was changed following the reveal of Gridman's final combination. https://www.goodsmile.info/en/post/4796/Gridman+DX+Assist+Weapon+Set+Product+Name+Change+Notice.html *'Nendoroid Gridman: SSSS. Ver.' **Height: 110 mm **Price: 4,630 yen (Before Tax) **Release Date: June, 2019 **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: Good Smile Company A super deformed figure of Gridman, the figure has articulations on its head, chest, arms, and legs. It also comes included with an effect part to recreate his Grid Beam. NendoroidGridBeam.jpg *'Nendoroid Gridman: SSSS. Ver. DX Ver.' **Height: 110 mm **Price: 6,667 yen (Before Tax) **Release Date: June, 2019 **ID Number: N/A **Manufacturer: Good Smile Company The DX version of the super deformed Nendoroid Gridman figure, it comes with Gridman Calibur and a base themed after a diorama of a city. NendoroidGridmanCalibur.jpg NendoroidGridmanDiorama.jpg }} Gallery Gridman Gridmn.png Normal_gridman.jpg Servo.png Gridman.png Gridman-1.jpg Gridman-0.jpg Gridaman_full_I.png Gridaman_full_II.png Gridman-2.jpg IMG_0843.PNG Evil_Gridman.jpg|Brainwashed Gridman GridmanRiseBIGH.gif Thunder Gridman Thunder-Gridman.jpg Thunder_Gridman.png Thunder GridmanI.png Thunder Gridman II.png Thunder Gridman I.png Thunder Gridman detail.png Thunder Gridman detail II.png Thunder Gridman detail I.png Gridman Thunder Gridman Render.png King Gridman Dragon_Em_Gridman.jpg King Gridman I.png King Gridman data.png King Gridman detail.png King Gridman detail I.png SSSS.GRIDMAN AnimeGridmanDesign.png|Masayuki Goto's concept design for Gridman's Primal Fighter form GridmanConcept.png AnimeGridmanConceptArt.png Gridman suit.png|A suit made for SSSS.GRIDMAN attraction in Akihabara SSSS.Gridman Initial Fighter (Episode 01) 01.jpg|Gridman Initial Fighter in Junk SSSS.Gridman Initial Fighter (Episode 01).jpg|Gridman Initial Fighter's first appearance SSSSGridmanRiseInitial.gif|Gridman's first rise, while being optimized SSSSGridRise.gif|Gridman's rise SSSS.Gridman (Episode 02) 01.JPG|Gridman's first appearance SSSS.Gridman (Episode 02) 02.jpg|Gridman with Gridman Calibur SSSS.Gridman (Episode 02) 03.jpg|Gridman in Junk SSSS.Gridman (Max Gridman) (Episode 03) 02.JPG|Max Gridman's first appearance SSSS.Gridman (Buster Gridman) (Episode 05) 02.JPG|Buster Gridman's first appearance SSSS.Gridman (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Gridman on top of Sky Vitter SSSS.Gridman (Full Powered Gridman) (Ep 08) 02.JPG|Full Powered Gridman's first appearance C3baa6ea0012965319a6cd2dca404d96.jpg 1543809731610.jpg|Gridman in Yuta's dream TrueFormGridman.jpg|Gridman's true form TrueGridmanRise.gif SSSSG Gridman Defeats Alexis.gif|Gridman defeats Alexis SSSSGridmanFarewell.png GridmanPrimalFighterGridmanCaliburTurnaround.gif MaxGridmanTurnaround.gif SkyGridmanTurnaround.gif FPGridmanTurnaround.gif Miscellaneous Gridman_&_Sigma.png Gridman in 1995.jpg|Gridman circled in Red. Gridman pls.jpg|Gridman with Ultraman Zero and other Tsuburaya heroes. Grid an Rise.jpeg IMG_0844.PNG IMG_0845.PNG ssss.jpg GridmanHugePic.jpg Trivia *The way in which Gridman's enemies are destroyed by his finishers may have inspired the effects of Ultraman the Next/Ultraman Nexus's finishers on his enemies. *Gridman's facial appearance might have inspired the faces of Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. *Gridman's last suit appearance between his original series and his cameo in a DVD extra was in the 1995 Tsuburaya commercial where he joined the Ultramen and many monsters and aliens during a fireworks show, seen dancing near Pigmon. , highlighted in yellow.]] *Gridman's new design in the anime was made by Masayuki Goto, the head designer for the New Generation Ultramen. His design reflects that of Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker, a fact that was referenced in-universe by a commentor on YouTube. *The coloring of Gridman's Initial Fighter (sans purple) is a tribute to Naoto Sho's cyan bodysuit during his prior fusion with Gridman after activating the Acceptor. *Some of Gridman's techniques and actions are references to other moves in the mecha-genre of anime. **Gridman's Grid Calibur End is a frame by frame replica of Fighbird's Flame Sword charge up motion from The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird. Prior to that, he points the sword to the screen a la Masami Obari's mecha anime. **Buster Gridman's combination sequence has Buster Borr's chestplate flying to Gridman's chest, a reference to Great Fighbird. **Max Gridman's hand-clasping motion, prior to executing Max Grid Beam is a tribute to Hell & Heaven technique executed by the titular mecha of GaoGaiGar and Optimus Prime (ja:Convoy)'s scene in the Japanese first opening of Transformers Armada (ja:Transformers Micron Legend). **Full Powered Gridman's combination sequence is very similar to another super robot, Might Gaine. **His and Anti's attempt to deliver flying punches as a zooming scene similar to Masami Obari's iconic mecha anime. **The Super Lightning Kick is very similar to the Super Inazuma Kick from Aim for the Top! Gunbuster. *The positioning of Sky Vitter in Gridman's combination sequence is based on the 501st Joint Fighter Wing members from Strike Witches. *The Grid Full Power Finish is also based on one of Great Might Gaine's finishers and is executed similarly. *Gridman's Gridknight Saber is inspired by Ultraman Hikari's, a fact made obvious, because in the same episode a version of Hikari from Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend manga made a cameo. *Imitating the live action suit in Denkou Choujin Gridman, Gridman's shoulderguards flop around when he fights in 3DCG scenes. *Full Powered Gridman's setup slightly differs from its template, Thunder Gridman, from Denkou Choujin Gridman. On Thunder Gridman, the drill Assist Weapon forms the arms and shoulders, the jet forms the chestplate and the tank forms the legs whereas on Full Powered Gridman, the drill forms the chestplate, the tank forms the arms and the jet forms the legs. Full Powered Gridman's name is also derived from another of Gridman's forms, also called Full Power Gridman, which was Thunder Gridman using the Dyna Dragon set of Assist Weapons; riding the King Jet while holding the Dragonic Cannon, whereas this version wields the Gridman Sword's equivalent instead. *Gridman's speech at the end of SSSS.GRIDMAN is very similar, if not identical to, his last speech at the end of Denkou Choujin Gridman. *Gridman's various combined forms in SSSS.GRIDMAN were designed based on the Type Change gimmick from the Ultra Series. Full Powered Gridman was the first of these forms to be designed, and then the others were made by working backwards from it. *Gridman has been frequently compared to Ultraman X online and the two indeed share some similarities: **They are extraterrestrial cybernetic warriors who somehow lost their original forms as result of a prior battle, having to rely on a human host to give them a physical body to fight monsters with. **The two of them are bound to a device of some sort. **Both are capable of using weapons and armors made out of what can be considered their friends and comrades, and one of their greatest powers comes from all their armors combined. Also see *Servo References id:Gridman Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Gridman Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Gridman Characters Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Protagonists